Medical checkups
by SleepyChloe
Summary: Tani and Junior have to go through a medical checkups. What could possibly go wrong ? One-shot. ReyRei story. Ship: Tani/Junior


It was a bright Saturday morning when Tani showed up to pick up Junior at his place. There wasn't any mission today, but both of them had to go to the palace for medical checkups as Noelani required it. Apparently, neither Junior or Tani had any medical examinations since they started to work with the Five-0 team and according to the forensic doctor and their boss, this seemed to be a problem concerning paperwork. Therefore, Tani called Junior yesterday evening to know if he was okay to go the next day, so this could all be over.

And there she was on his doorstep, waiting for him to open the door. She already rang the bell three times and the fact that he wasn't coming, was making her lose her patience (considering that she had any).

As minutes went by, and they both had told Noelani they would be there around 11 a.m, Tani, who was now losing her temper knowing that Junior was probably ignoring her, tried to call him. The second time she tried, he eventually picked up his phone.

And God knows he shouldn't have.

"I SWEAR to GOD Junior you're a DEAD man ! Keeping me waiting for ages !" she yelled to the phone. "What the heck are you doing ?! Noelani is waiting for us in forty five minutes !"

When she finally stopped yelling, she heard his breathing through the phone before hearing him whine.

 _"I'm not going, Tani."_

The brunette who had her back against the front door, nervously chuckled. "Oh no, you ain't telling me this now that I'm here ! Besides, why won't you go ? It's a basic medical checkup !"

Tani heard Junior groaned through the phone before mumbling something. _"There's a blood test..."_

"Yes and ?"

"And... I'm sick ! Have a good day !"

Before Tani could say anything else, Junior hang up the phone. She stared at her screen with wide eyes. Did he really just do that ? What was wrong about the blood test ? _"Oh... Is he... afraid of needles ?"_ she wondered with a smirk.

She turned to the closed door and considered the lock. _"That will be easy to pick."_ she thought as she looked for two two hair pins in her pocket and started to insert them in the lock.

After a few seconds, she eventually heard a tiny _click_ and managed to open the door silently. The main room was empty when she sneaked in and closed the door behind her. She headed towards Junior's bedroom. The door was ajar. Tani could see that the room was filled with darkness but a beam of light suggested that the TV was on.

Quietly, she put her hands on the door and then vehemently pushed it before storming in. Junior jumped in fright on his bed but instantly felt relieved when he saw that the intruder was actually Tani and that she was only opening the blinds.

The brunette turned to Junior with her hands on her thighs as the ex Navy Seal tried to look at her but was blinded by the sun.

"How did you get in here ?" he asked hiding under the sheets to protect his eyes from the light.

"I'm resourceful. Now, get your ass up !" she said hitting the bed with both of her hands.

As Junior wasn't moving a finger, Tani switched the TV off and pulled off the sheet to make him face her. "Are you planning to stop acting like a child and tell me why you changed your mind all of a sudden ?"

Junior rubbed his face before sitting on the bed. "I just don't wanna go. I'm lazy."

"Oh please, you are the the least lazy person in the world !" she frowned.

Junior looked at her. She made a point. Laziness was not an excuse when it came to him.

As he didn't know what else to say. Tani sat on the bed next to him with a smirk. "I think I know why you don't wanna go..."

Junior rose up is head and gave his partner an inquiring look.

"I'm guessing you're afraid of needles..." Tani said as she walked her fingers on his left arm before simulating a sting on one of his veins.

Junior shuddered and instantly removed his arm. "Of course not !" he exclaimed on the defensive.

Tani grinned at his childish reaction. Besides, she could read in Junior like in an open book. Unlike her, he was so predictable...

"Yes you are !" Tani giggled. "A big boy like you ! I just can't believe it !"

"I said I'm not !" he insisted.

"Then if you're not, come see Noelani with me !" the brunette exclaimed.

"I said no. End of the discussion."

Tani frowned. This was not going to happen like that. Nobody ended a conversation without _her_ consent. Nobody was shutting _her_ off. She _always_ had the final say. Plus, she knew Junior's weaknesses. It wasn't going to be hard to make him change his mind.

"Okay then, I'll tell McGarrett about your little phobia." she said getting up.

Junior's eyes widened. "You wouldn't !"

Tani turned around with a smirk on her face. "So, you admit it ?"

"Tani, you wouldn't do that, right ?" he asked again, ignoring her last sentence.

"Please Junes, you know me. I'd absolutely do it." she taunted.

The ex Navy seal seemed to think for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll admit it. I don't like needles. I am not _afraid_ of them, I just don't _like_ them." he insisted on the words.

"Alright ! Does that mean you're coming ?" Tani asked.

Junior nodded. "I'll come if you don't say a word to the boss about this."

The brunette smiled "Deal. Now go take a shower we're leaving in fifteen minutes!" she said dragging him off the bed.

* * *

"Glad you could make it, I promise it won't be long." Noelani said as she looked for Tani and Junior's medical records in her drawers.

"Hope so because I'm starving, I hate being fasted." Tani complained.

Noelani chuckled "I understand, so who wants to start ?"

Junior pointed at Tani "Her !"

Tani rolled her eyes at Junior's childish reaction before the doctor leaded them towards the autopsy room.

"Please Noelani, tell me you're not gonna open our chests like you do with your usual patients..." the ex Navy seal asked trying to relax as he leaned against the wall arms crossed.

The doctor laughed at Junior's behaviour as she made Tani sit on the examination table. "I can feel that you're a bit tense mister Reigns." Noelani said while filling out paperwork. "It's just a regular checkup. I'll ask you a few questions, check your morpology, your cardiopulmonary state and eventually I'll take a sample of your blood."

Tani smirked as Junior was wincing. "Shall we start, doc ?"

"Yes !" Noelani said as she grabbed a pen "First of all I want you to answer couple of questions before I examine you. So, are your vaccines up to date ?"

"Yup !" Tani affirmed.

"Any allergies ?"

"Nope."

"Are you on any medications ?

"Nope."

"Had any surgery before ?"

"Nope."

"Okay..." Noelani said as she ticked the boxes on her paperwork. "Now, I need to know if everything is in order for the blood test. So, can you confirm you haven't eaten anything for at least 8 hours ?"

Tani nodded.

"What about your menstruation ? If you have them right now I can't draw your blood. It could distort some of the results." Noelani asked.

"No worries, I had them last week."

Junior sighed "I understand why you were such a pain now."

Tani chuckled "I'm always a pain, Junes. Being on my period is just me being a pain, on a whole different level."

"True." he smiled.

"Guys focus, please. We're almost done with the questions." Noelani interrupted. "Tani, have you been through stressful situations recently ?"

"Well, if working with McGarrett doesn't count then no."

The doctor smiled. "I meant outside of work."

"Still a no."

"Have you done any great physical efforts before coming here ? Go for a run, for example ?"

"Nope, running is Junior's thing not mine."

"Finally, have you had sex before coming ?"

Tani rose an eyebrow "Is that really a question ?"

"Yes, it's the procedure." Noelani nodded. "The creatine kinase parameter which is increasing during any physical efforts including sexual activities could bias the results."

The brunette glanced at Junior who was pretending not to listen. Right now, she thought that he probably wanted to be invisible.

"No." she eventually said.

"Very well then." the doctor said leaving her papers on the side. "Now, take off your shirt please, I'll check your lungs and your heart."

Junior gave Tani the look of a man who doesn't know what to do in that kind of delicate situation. "Do...Do you want me to go or..." he babbled not very sure of what he was supposed to say or do.

Tani tried not to laugh at Junior's distress "That's fine you can stay."

The ex Navy seal's eyes widened as he obviously had not planned on staying in. "Oh... Okay I'll just turn around then." he said turning around to face the wall.

The girls looked at each other with amused looks on their faces as Tani took off her shirt. "Junior, I'm not naked. You don't have to look away. You saw me in a swimsuit it's the same thing ! Jeez..."

"As you want..." Junior said unsure before turning around again but this time carefully avoiding to look directly at his partner.

While she was being examined by Noelani, Tani watched Junior who was shyly glancing at her from time to time. Deep inside, she thought that the way he was embarrassed and shy like this was really cute. The truth was, she knew he was lowkey checking her out but the way he did it did not bother her at all (who knows why).

"Okay, we're done, you can put your shirt back on. I'll go get the needle for the blood test." Noelani said as she headed towards her desk.

"You should come closer to see how Noelani does for the blood test." Tani told Junior as she was putting her backshirt on.

"No, thank you..." he said while shaking his head.

Noelani put the tourniquet around Tani's arm "If you're afraid of needles seeing me doing it to Tani could help you be a little less nervous, you know."

"I'm not afraid." Junior replied.

"Yeah, yeah men always say that..." Noelani sighed.

"I don't -"

"Junes come here for God's sake !" Tani cut him off while rolling her eyes.

The ex Navy seal approached the girls reluctantly. He tried to focus on Noelani and the needle not to think about the fact that he was next on the list.

Tani smiled at him and he just kind of nervously grinned back to show her that he was cool. Or at least trying to be. Deep down he was losing it. _"How can she be so calm ?"_ he thought _"THIS THING IS LITERALLY ENTERING HER SKIN OH MY F- GOD!_ ".

It lasted less than thirty seconds before Noelani removed the needle, closed the little tube which was containing the red liquid and put a band-aid on her arm.

"Did it hurt ?" Junior asked worried. "On a scale of 1 to 10."

Tani chuckled while getting off the examination table. "I'd say not even a 1. Now, get your ass here it's your turn !"

As Junior sat begrudgingly on the table, Noelani came back to them with another paper to fill.

"Well here I am mister Reigns, shall we start ?"

Junior nodded.

"So, are your vaccines up to date ?"

"Yes..." he said.

"Any allergies ?"

"None."

"Are you on any medications ?

"No."

"Had any surgery before ?"

"Oh, yeah. I broke my left wrist as a kid but I completly recovered. I had three broken ribs during a mission in Nigeria. And I was shot twice. Once in the leg two years ago when I was still a Seal and last time when that guy shot me in the shoulder. I was lucky he didn't reach any of my vital organs." Junior explained as Noelani nodded while writing down everything he was saying.

Tani who was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room sighed "And how come a big guy like you who was shot several times and gets involves in fight pretty much everyday is afraid of needles ?"

Junior just ignored partner and her sarcastic tone and kept answering Noelani's questions.

"Very well, time for an examination. Shirt off please." the doctor said as she reached fo her stethoscope.

Junior couldn't help but instantly glance at Tani who had not moved an inch.

She glanced back at him. "What ? Do you want me to go out ?" she asked with a smirk to see how he would react.

"Oh no, absolutly not... I mean, I don't mind !" Junior said keeping a straight face but internally panicking.

Tani was laughing inside. _"This guy is unbelievable..."_ she thought.

As Junior took off his shirt, the brunette couldn't help but stare at his body. _"Damn, he's fine... Didn't know running could get you abs like that..."_ she told herself while her eyes were slowly inspecting his upper body.

While Junior was being examined by Noelani, he caught Tani staring at him and smirked. "What are you staring at ?" he asked to drag her back into reality thinking that for once he could confuse her and she would not be able to reply.

Wrong. She always knew how to turn situations to her advantage.

Tani rose up her head with a grin. Unfortunately, she was better at this game than he was. And messing with other her people's feelings and especially Junior's was her favorite thing to do. "I'm not staring, I'm studying..." she said. " You know, I like to think of myself as a body language expert, if you'll allow me to quote you."

Junior shook his head and couldn't help but smile. "Okay, you misinterpreted what I said last time."

"Did I ?" she asked crossing her arms as to wait for a more valuable reason.

Junior opened his mouth but Noelani spoke before him. "Great, I'm done with your examination. I'll do the blood test and you'll be free to go."

Junior's eyes widened "Is this really necessary ?"

"Sorry Junior, this is the procedure. Now that you work here, you'll have to do one at least once a year." the doctor said.

"Seriously ? I didn't sign up for that !"

Tani got up while sighing. "Okay, you need to tell me something. You're a Navy Seal I'm sure you've had been in the hospital plenty of time, did you behave like this too ?"

"To be honest I did. I'd rather have a surgery where I'd be under general anesthesia than having a blood test or stitches, for sure." the ex Navy seal said as he carefully watched Noelani preparing the needle.

Tani smiled "You're a child. Know that ?"

"Maybe." Junior shrugged as Noelani applied the antiseptic product on his arm with a cotton. "I'm cool, I can do it."

"Junes you're not cool at all, you forgot to put your shirt back on..." Tani noted as she sat next to him.

The ex Navy seal looked down at his chest as if to be sure she wasn't lying to him.

"Ready Junior ?" Noelani asked suddendly.

"What ?! Already ?!" Junior exclaimed caught off guard.

Noelani glaced at Tani "You should create a diversion, it'll be easier for me. If he doesn't stop fidgeting I'll miss his vein."

"I can do that !" the brunette exclaimed.

"Hey, I can hear you both..." he said fighting really hard his urge to get out of the room.

As he was about to get up, Tani seized his other arm to force him to look at her. "Look this way, I'm the diversion ! So, umm I don't know what to ask... Oh yes, what's your blood type ? I'm an A negative !"

"Really Tani ? She's going to draw my blood right now and you're asking me about my blood type ? Diversion attempt number 1 : fail." he said "By the way I'm an O positive, just in case..."

"Good to know." Tani acknowledged.

"Find something else !"

"Okay, okay !"

The brunette looked at the doctor who had the needle ready in her hand and then at Junior who was staring at her, waiting for something to come out of her mouth. After a few seconds, she had an idea. Not the brightest but at least she had one.

She intentionally got closer to Junior's face knowing that invading his private space would definitely prevent him from moving. Junior barely moved back, not really knowing what his partner was doing. She was so close to him he could feel her breath on his cheek.

"I'm going tell you a secret..." Tani whispered in his ear as he was starting to blush a little. "I think you look really handsome without your shirt on..."

Junior's eyes widened as his heart missed a beat. Did she really just said that ? Wait, wait, wait did she mean it ? An endless amout of questions were flowing in his mind as he felt Noelani removing the needle from his arm.

"And we're done ! You did great mister Reigns." she said as she showed him the little tube filled with his blood. "Don't know what you told him Tani but it worked pretty well, he stopped moving in an instant."

The brunette smiled at the doctor and then at Junior who was still trying to figure out what was happening and why he didn't feel the needle entering his arm.

"See, it wasn't that bad !" she told her partner while patting his shoulder.

Junior nodded still speechless. She had him. Again. She played with his feelings and it worked. Wait a minute. What feelings ?

As Tani was picking up her car keys she watched Junior putting his shirt back on, wondering why he was not saying a thing. Usually he would have said some witty remark or complain about how the needle hurt him but not this time.

 _"Was it wrong to tell him that ?"_ Tani asked herself. She thought he was used to it. That little game. He should not have been speechless like that. Did she hurt his feeling because he thought it was only irony ? _"It's not like I didn't mean it or anything..."_

"Don't worry, I'll have my revenge." Junior smirked as he opened the door to let the girls by.

His voice dragged Tani back into the real world _"Good, he's not mad..."_ she smiled.

* * *

After they left Noelani, both agents ordered pizzas at some Italian restaurant Tani knew before they went to Junior's apartment to eat them. Once they finished their meal, they watched the last season of the Game of Throne serie together even though they had already watched it before. The only thing about them, watching this show together was that they always ended up on major debate on who should have the iron throne.

"I'm sorry but Daenerys is the ultimate queen. That's it. She will seat on that damn throne !" Tani exclaimed.

"Jon Snow has more the makings of a king than she does ! Sorry to make you face the hard truth." Junior replied as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Tani leaped over the couch to follow him "In fact you're exactly like Jon Snow ! YOU KNOW NOTHING !" she exclaimed standing in his way on purpose.

Junior chuckled. "And you are exactly like Daenarys... A control freak !" he said avoiding her to reach the fridge and grab two beers.

"That's not true, I'm not a control freak at all !" Tani replied as she took the beer he was handing her.

"Yes you are." Junior approved while taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm not !"

"Oh yes, and when you're not controlling situations you start to panick." he explained as he watched her crossed her arms.

"Okay then, try me."

Junior tilted his head before putting his beer on the table. "Alright then, I have a question."

"Go ahead." Tani said also putting her beer away.

"You did not mean what you said ealier at all ?" he asked.

Tani frowned a bit confused. "What are you talking about ?" she lied.

The ex Navy seal rose an eyebrow "I know you know what I'm talking about and see, you tried to avoid the question because you don't have control... But you know what ? For once, I'm not gonna let you win the game." he said walking progressively towards her a feeling of boldness going through his entire body.

"What game are you talking about Junes ?" Tani pretended not to know as he stopped only inches away from her, reminding her that she was shorter than him.

"The one where you like to play with my feelings." he said. "Telling me I'm handsome and then leaving me there like nothing happened. So I'm asking you again, did you mean what you said ?"

Junior stared at Tani who tried to avoid his gaze as she knew she would blush if their eyes met. What was happening to her all of a sudden ?

"I may have meant it..." she eventually said looking at her feet feeling really embarrassed.

Junior grinned "You may ? That's a start..." he noted as he stepped back and took off his shirt under Tani dumbfounded look. "What about now ? Do you recall if you meant it ?" he kept asking.

Now, the brunette was completely red and put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassement. "Okay, I meant it !" she exclaimed absolutly not knowing what was happening right now. Why was she blushing like that ? And where did Junior found this confidence all of a sudden ?

As she rose up her head, she found Junior with a satisfied look on his face.

"Are you happy with yourself ?" Tani asked with a sulky look.

Junior nodded "Pretty much. But who said I was done bothering you yet ?"

The brunette looked at Junior with an inquiring look. What was he going to do this time ?

The ex Navy seal walked back towards her and got closer to her face as she did during his blood test. Tani stopped moving as if something had glued her feet to the floor. She felt her heart racing as Junior wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"If you don't agree with what I'm doing, it's time to stop me..." he said as if he knew he wouldn't be able to stop if things would go any further.

Tani nodded her head and stared at him as if to give him permission to do it.

Eventually, Junior crashed his lips against hers as if he had been waiting for ages to do so. Tani instantly responded to the kiss and put her arms around his neck. As they pulled away after a few minutes Junior couldn't help but say with a smile plastered on his face : "I think I got my revenge."

Tani chuckled "You're a good kisser, so I'll let you win this time."

END

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot about ReyRei ! Please leave comments !**


End file.
